witcherfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Son Altesse la Strige
Son Altesse la Strige est une ' quête dans l'acte Act V donnée à Geralt par Foltest lui-même. Guide Cette quête commence quand le Roi demande personnellement au sorceleur de mettre fin à la malédiction touchant sa fille. Le régent va jusqu'à dire à Geralt qu'il peut tuer Adda s'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen de lever cette malédiction. Cependant, notre héros fera mieux de ne pas commettre d'erreur . Si Foltest découvre que la Princesse a souffert d'une manière ou d'une autre, il rendra la pareille aux amis du Witcher This quest is initiated when the King asks the witcher personally to deal with the matter of his daughter's curse. The regent even goes so far as to tell Geralt that he may kill Adda if there seems to be no way to lift the curse. Our hero had better make no mistake though, if Foltest finds out that the Princess suffered in any way, he'll exact the same on the witcher's friends. Armed with this knowledge, Geralt sets off for the Swamp Cemetery and the Striga's crypt. Just outside the crypt, he meets Velerad who seems anxious to speak with him. There are also several city guardsmen just hanging around, or so it would seem. The burgomeister tells Geralt that the King has sent word that the Princess's sarcophagus, conveniently located inside her crypt, should be searched for evidence. Velerad then asks the witcher to follow him into the crypt. Geralt complies, but as soon as he inside the crypt, he hears the gate being locked behind him. Velerad has trapped him inside with no means of escape. The burgomeister assures the witcher that he will be released after the "beastie" is dealt with. Charming! Having no other options, our hero sets about getting ready for battle. Cat potion? Check! It's dark as pitch in the crypt. The witcher makes his way toward the chamber where Adda's sarcophagus is located. Just outside, he finds a campfire and takes the opportunity to meditate and prepare, waiting until the evening. The striga is reported to appear only after dark. Around 21h00 he enters her chamber. On cue, the striga appears and it appears that the beneficial effects of any previous snacks have worn off completely. She's hungry and witcher meat is as good as any. Geralt searches the sarcophagus. There he finds Ostrit's diary and a few more pieces of the puzzle fall into place. It seems that someone has been using the information in this diary to re-cast the curse on the princess. The same curse that Geralt had lifted many years earlier. He searches the rest of the crypt, making sure he has not missed any useful items and then makes his way toward the exit. The gate is unlocked as in either case, had he lifted the curse or killed the striga, there would be no fear of the striga appearing in daylight. Once outside, Velerad greets the witcher and seems genuinely happy that he has survived. Velerad then gives our hero a message from the king: go to the Old Manor, if you want to cure the disease. That disease being Salamandra, of course. So it's off to the Old Manor and hopefully, finally, some answers. Geralt makes his way south through the swamp cemetery towards to the road to the Old Manor. He has barely left the cemetery behind when whom should he meet but Count Roderick de Wett and a few knights of the Order. The two exchange a few (not so) pleasantries when the subject turns to the striga. De Wett seems overly anxious to know if the striga has been killed. Geralt is circumspect and says only that the problem has been dealt with and that an interesting and informative diary was recovered in the process. This is where the count makes his first big mistake. He sloppily refers to the diary as "Ostrit's diary". Knowing full well that he never mentioned Ostrit, the witcher realizes that Roderick knows far too much not to have been involved. Geralt confronts the count, demanding an explanation. De Wett seems only too happy to explain himself and reveals that he is actually working with Salamandra, for now. It is his ultimate plan to outsmart them and he invites the witcher to join him. Geralt is quite rightly appalled at the idea and the two duel. It's not really a fair fight as there are only four of them against a witcher. With the count dead, the path to the Old Manor is clear, so our hero forges onward, after making sure to search the fresh bodies for information. He fights his way through drowners and drowned dead, bloedzuigers, Dagon worshippers and priests, and every conceivable variety of mutant until he rearches the Old Manor. Fate smiles on him as he is joined by an ally who helps him enter the catacombs beneath the manor by fending off the remaining mutants at the entrance. Inside, the path is no easy however, but the witcher perseveres and keeps steadily approaching his goal: Javed's laboratory. He finds the lab, but not before battling many more mutants, armored hounds, a koshchey and a pair of greater brothers. Javed is dispatched and the Grand Master is uncovered as the true mastermind behind the nefarious Salamandra organization. Our hero then meets up once again with his trusty ally and heads back to Vizima by means of a boat secured by the latter. Once in Vizima, the burning remains of the Temple Quarter to be exact, Geralt informs the king of the Princess's fate. Notes * Voir aussi la traduction du guide « Gamepressure » * If you are not ready to fight the striga, do not speak to Velerad at the cimetière. If you do, then for goodness sake, ''do not follow him into the crypt. This triggers the scene where he locks Geralt in the crypte with the strige and you'll be left with no choice. That said, onward. * Quen comes in handy if you are not so good at aligning yourself strategically behind the sarcophagus and she gets a swipe or two in. Quen protects you nicely even if you have minimal talents allocated to that skill. * If you choose to kill her, then Igni works well, in combination with strong silver and the necessary protective potions and oils. * In the center of the chamber is a sarcophagus with five lit candles. As each stage of the "battle" concludes, one candle goes out and the next stage begins. You only need to run to that sarcophagus and align yourself directly opposite the striga. When you are in that position it's as if she can't see you across the sarcophagus and she just stands there, ready to pounce but doing nothing. You can simply wait there until that stage is over. The scene then resets to Geralt in the middle of the room and you simply repeat the process until all the candles have gone out. Easy. Galerie Phases Les négociations Le roi m'a laissé avec Triss, Velerad et de Wett. Il veut que je leur parle avant de trouver le temps de me revoir. Je dois établir un plan d'action pour la strige qu'est devenue la princesse Adda. Le roi me fera appeler dès qu'il aura le temps. Je dois parler à Triss, Velerad et de Wett. L'histoire de la strige Velerad m'a rappelé la vieille histoire de la strige. Il ignore où dort le monstre la journée, mais elle a été vue dans la Vieille Wyzima. Je vais la rechercher là-bas. La strige dort la journée, mais on dit qu'elle se montre dans la Vieille Wyzima. Le fruit de l'inceste De Wett pense que le roi veut se débarrasser de la strige. Son apparition a rappelé au peuple qu'Adda est le fruit d'une union incestueuse. Adda est le fruit d'une union incestueuse entre le roi et sa soeur. Trahison Triss pense qu'un membre de l'entourage d'Adda doit l'avoir aidée à se transformer en strige. Il est possible que quelqu'un ait aidé Adda à devenir une strige. Conseillers royaux J'ai eu une discussion avec Triss, Velerad et de Wett. Je crois que je sais où j'en suis. J'ai parlé à Triss, Velerad et de Wett. Le Roi m'appellera bientôt. Le marché avec le roi Foltest a posé la situation très clairement. Si je fais un faux pas en m'occupant de la strige, mes amis souffriront. Si je parviens à lever la malédiction, je peux espérer une récompense. Si Adda meurt, je ne gagnerai rien, mais je ne perdrai rien non plus. Je dois parler au chambellan si je veux retourner dans la Vieille Wyzima. Je dois parler au chambellan si je veux retourner dans la Vieille Wyzima. A Wyzima Me voilà dans la Vieille Wyzima ! Hum… et maintenant ? Je cherche la strige ? Je dois continuer à chercher des indices pour trouver où elle se terre. Je dois continuer et chercher des indices sur la position de la strige. Une strige dans la ville Un soldat est venu vers moi en courant pour me dire qu'on avait vu une strige près de la tour. Je dois me rendre sur place pour évaluer la situation. On a repéré une strige près de la tour. Je dois me rendre sur place pour évaluer la situation. (3000 XP) Le mutant Kalkstein dit que le monstre que j'ai tué n'était pas une strige, mais un mutant. Il a entendu parler d'une strige dans une vieille chapelle dans les marais. Je dois me rendre sur place... mais avant, je dois m'assurer que mes amis vont bien. Je dois retrouver mes amis et décider de ce que je ferai après. ( ) La vraie strige Kalkstein a entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles une véritable strige aurait taillé quelqu'un en pièces près de la vieille chapelle dans le marais. Je devrais aller y jeter un œil. Je dois chercher la strige près de la vieille chapelle dans le Ie cimetière des marais. Le père désespéré J'ai rencontré un homme étrange dans les marais. Il attend jour et nuit le retour de son fils malgré les monstres tout autour. Il m'a dit que la strige sort de la crypte sous l'église la nuit. Je dois y aller une fois la nuit tombée et la combattre. Je peux aussi essayer de lever sa malédiction. Pour cela, je dois rester près du sarcophage jusqu'au lever du jour et survivre toute la nuit. Je dois aller à la crypte après le crépuscule et affronter la strige. Les traces '''ou La malédiction est levée Preuve J'ai trouvé le journal d'Ostrit, celui qui a maudit Adda il y a des années de cela. Il donne des informations sur le lancement des sorts et prouve quasiment que quelqu'un a volontairement envoûté Adda à nouveau pour la retransformer en strige. J'ai la preuve. Je n'ai plus qu'à sortir de cette maudite crypte... Velerad ou Récompense Le journal d'Ostrit J'ai trouvé le journal d'Ostrit dans le sarcophage de la strige. Cela constitue la preuve que quelqu'un a volontairement rétabli la malédiction. J'espère que je trouverai le coupable. Il faut que j'en parle au roi quand je le verrai. Je parlerai de ma découverte au roi quand je le verrai. De Wett J'ai découvert que c'est de Wett qui a utilisé la méthode décrite dans le journal d'Ostrit pour retransformer Adda en strige. Il va payer cette infamie. Je dois tuer de Wett et la route du vieux château sera libre. Je dois tuer de Wett et la route du vieux château sera libre. Crime et châtiment De Wett aurait dû rester hors de mon chemin. Il a payé le mal qu'il a fait à Adda. La prochaine fois que je verrai le roi, je lui annoncerai la mort de De Wett. La prochaine fois que je verrai le roi Foltest, je lui parlerai de la félonie de De Wett. Roi J'ai parlé de de Wett au Roi. Il était furieux, mais également ravi d'apprendre que j'ai tué le traître. J'ai parlé de Wett au Roi et il était furieux. (6000 XP) Catégorie:Quêtes dans The Witcher Catégorie:The Witcher Chapitre V Catégorie:The Witcher Epilogue cs:Její Veličenstvo striga de:Ihre Majestät, die Striege en:Her Highness the Striga es:Su alteza la estrige it:Sua maestà la strige pl:Jej Wysokość Strzyga ru:Её Высочество стрыга